What Ever It Takes
by addicted2clana
Summary: Takes place after Persona, the way I wanted it to be. Please Review


Lana woke the next day alone. She had slept next to Clark but it wasn't like before. Usually he would hold her until the morning. Last night Clark would not even touch her. Lana knew that he was hurt and so was she. She didn't know that the person she had been with for a month was not the man she had fallen in love with. Lana felt guilty for having such strong feelings for this bizarre Clark. Two Clarks in her life: one real and distant while the other was fake and now gone. There was only one left and Lana didn't want to lose him too. She would make this work no matter what.

Lana got herself ready and went downstairs. Clark was not there either and he had left no note letting her know where he might be. She sat down at the island and thought long and hard about what she was going to say to Clark. The radio had been left on and she heard a song playing and he helped her to know exactly what she would say. Once she was done, Lana tri-folded the paper, wrote his name on the outside, and placed it in a spot that she knew that Clark would find it. Lana went outside and got in her car. Lana needed to talk to someone and it didn't matter to her that Chloe was three hours away. She had to talk to her. If nothing else, maybe it would help her to feel better.

Lana arrived at the Daily Planet and found Chloe at her desk working hard on her next story. Chloe looked at Lana and noticed that her friend seemed to be very upset and if she had to guess she knew that it had to be about Clark.

"Lana is something wrong," Chloe said as she made her way to Lana.

"I guess it must be obvious. Chloe, I think I've really screwed up this time. Not only this Bizarro incident but the whole keeping secrets thing. Me of all people should know better than that. Keeping secrets from people only hurts people," Lana said teary-eyed.

"How's Clark doing?"

"He wasn't even there when I got up. Actually, I'm not even sure where he is. Clark didn't even hold me last night while we were in bed. He rolled over and pretended like he was asleep."

"You know I can see both sides of the story. Clark's wondering how you couldn't know that it wasn't him and you're thinking how could you know since the other was an exact replica of Clark and nigh impossible to tell them apart."

"But you knew, Chloe."

"I'm not as close to the situation as you are, Lana."

"Still, I guess in my heart I wanted the real Clark to say all the things the other one said. I wanted him to love me like he used to."

"But you and Clark have both changed and grown. Neither of you are innocent anymore. None of us are. It's lost now. But that doesn't mean you can't get that love back."

Lana thought about this for a moment. A nagging thought ran through her mind of something that Chloe had said to her not so long ago.

"Chloe, do you still think that I'm not the right one for Clark?"

"I can't tell you that, Lana. I know you love Clark and I'm sure that he still loves you. But other than that I can't say. Then again I can't say what my destiny holds much less yours or his. I'd really like to think that you are still the one. But you scared me and more importantly, you scared Clark."

"I know I have. After Lex I've felt so different, like this darkness was inside of me. I think Clark is the only one who can rescue me from myself."

"Does he know this?"

"I wrote him a very detailed letter. I lay it all out and I'll have to wait and see if it is enough."

"I hope it is, for both of your sakes. I hate seeing either of you upset."

"I appreciate at that, Chloe. I'm going to go so you can get back to work. Thanks for everything."

"What are friends for?"

Clark had been very busy at the Fortress trying to learn where Brainiac was hiding. He had discovered that Dax-Ur was dead and he knew that it must have been Brainiac that killed him. Why was the reason he came to see Jor-el.

"Dax-Ur was the creator of the Brain Interactive Construct," Jor-el's voice boomed from above.

"So it would be safe to say if Brainiac was damaged he would have gone to Dax for help. I'm willing to bet that Dax didn't want him fixed," Clark said.

"That is correct."

"I only wish I knew what his plan was. Last time he was trying to release Zod and nearly destroyed Metropolis in the process."

"Kal-el, I would assume that he will try to destroy you. You must be prepared for Brainiac this time."

"I know, Father."

"I can tell from your tone that there is something troubling you. Is it the Earth female named Lana Lang?"

"Yes and I know how you feel about my being involved with her."

"My son, I understand why you want a companion. I too had your mother."

"Father, I am having doubts about her."

"I have always seen how you go to great lengths so that you may be with her. Even to the point where you are neglecting your Kryptonian training. What has caused the change?"

"Lana slept with the Phantom."

"In her defense, this Phantom had taken your form and acted as you do as well."

"But there has been this darkness in her ever since Lana was with Lex. She's different, almost alien to me."

"My son, Earthlings, as well as Kryptonians, are flawed. We evolve and change. Some are for the good and other times not. It is not good for you to go through life alone. I can see that now. But whether it is Lana or another is entirely your choice. I can only tell you that you will need a strong woman beside of you on your journey in this life and beyond."

Clark thought on all these things for a moment and he knew all along that this decision was ultimately up to him. Why was it at the moment one of the hardest ones to make?

"Kal-el, do you love her?"

"I do, Father. Very much."

"More than the hurt and darkness you see?"

"I think it is more of feeling like this is all my fault again that she was in the position to think the Phantom was me. I feel like I'm always putting her in harm's way."

"It was your fault, Kal-el. Because of your disobedience Lana was placed with this Doppelganger. Why do you not see that she is danger whether it is with you or not?"

"I suppose you are right."

"This thoughts are much to think about, Kal-el. And you are not to take your decision lightly."

"I know, Father. I will give it time."

"You may have to see what transpires from Lana. Have you located Brainiac?"

"I don't see him anywhere. I'm going to ask Chloe if she can help."

"My son, have you given any thought that you may need to leave the limits of Smallville and begin to embrace your true destiny? There are more that need your help than those that are at arm's length."

"Yes. I will think about this."

"Only you, Kal-el, can decide if you are going to be the great Kryptonian that you have been destined to be. I am not there to make sure you succeed. It is entirely up to you."

"Thank you for your help, Father, and I promise to give great thought to all of these things."

"Take care, my son."

No sooner had Jor-el's presence disappeared than Clark was headed back to the farm and he made it there in a few minutes. The first thing that he saw or didn't see was Lana's car. He wondered where she could be. Clark knew that Lana was hurt by the way he acted last night. But he was confused and feeling guilty for all of this happening to her. Why she was the one who was always made to suffer was beyond him. Clark knew that whatever woman he was with would always have to deal with being in danger. Would Lana be the one who would want to handle it?

Clark looked around inside and still no Lana could be found but he did notice a letter in the middle of the island with his name on it. He opened it as he sat down to give his complete attention to what she had said. And what she had to say spoke volume to him.

_My Clark,_

_ I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I've done to you while you were frozen at the Fortress. It was inexcusable and I should have known the Phantom wasn't really you. But he said things to me that I so want for you to say. It was really believable and he sounded like you used to when you would talk to me about how you felt. Like you did before I was with Lex and before I lost my way in the darkness. But, Clark, you're the only one who can save me from myself. You've always been the only one who could ever really rescue me from anything. I'm waiting for you to save me still, bring me to the light so to speak._

_ Your love means so much to me and I know you and I have gone through a lot of changes. But I feel we can get back to us and I know I want to help you find your true calling. I will love and support you forever. In all parts of your life and in everything that you do._

_ I've kept things from you and I want the chance to tell it all to you now. I think that is what we need: complete honesty. I want to tell you about Lionel, about Lex, about the Isis foundation. I want you to know all of it. The good, the bad. I want you to have every part of me. Not just the good that you want to see but the hurt and bad things buried deep within. And I want you to feel like you can share every part of yourself with me. Clark, you can trust and depend on me._

_ No matter what happens to us from this point, I want you to that above all things that I love you. It's like the song says 'I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around. I know what's at stake; I know that I've let you down. And if you give__ me a chance believe that I can change. __ I'll keep us together. Whatever it takes.'_

_ Lana_

Clark read it again a few more times and he knew. He knew the answer to it all. No more doubts. No more second guessing it. Clark knew and now he needed to get prepared for when Lana came home.

Lana finally arrived back at the farm and she wondered if Clark was back. She opened the screen door saw candles were lit everywhere. Here and there were bunches of fresh lilacs, her favorite, and rose petals every place you looked even going up the stairs. A perfectly prepared meal awaited her at the table set for two. Clark must have called Martha for some tips because Lana could that this wasn't takeout food. It was slices of tender aged beef with a homemade sauce of some sort, potatoes freshly mashed and a medley of spring vegetables. There was a basket of piping hot fresh bread and a salad of mixed greens. Clark had also made individual decadent chocolate soufflés with fresh sliced strawberries and various other berries. Champagne was chilling and 2 glasses of red wine were beside of 2 glasses of iced tea. Clark had definantly gone all out. Playing on the CD player was Lifehouse singing 'Whatever It Takes'. She knew he had read the letter and obviously wasn't mad anymore. She heard him coming down the stairs in a clean T-shirt and jeans. Clark was looking completely content.

"Hi, Clark. What's all this about," she asked.

"Well, since your last romantic dinner was a bust, I thought we could try it again," Clark said walking towards her.

"I see. Where did you go this morning?"

"The Fortress. I was looking for Brainiac and got some answers about life. You?"

"Chloe. So what sort of answers did you get?"

"That I don't want to be alone," Clark said as he pulled her close to him and she returned his love tenfold. It felt good to be back in his arms again. He kissed her forehead and then led her to the table.

"We need to eat before the food gets cold and we have a lot to talk about."

"Okay. It looks great. How'd you do this? Martha?"

"No, I read some recipes; got the ingredients I needed and went to work."

"How long did it take?"

"Well, with my heat vision and speed, about 45 minutes."

"Really? Wow! That's impressive! I'm going to call you when the house needs cleaning."

"Mom always liked for me to help her with the spring cleaning and Dad constantly needed for me to lift up the tractor so he could work on it."

"I see. Well, this is absolutely wonderful. It tastes incredible. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. It was the least I could do after last night."

"Clark, don't take the blame for my actions. I was the one at fault."

"Lana, I want to go past this last month and move forward. Forget the Phantom. Forget Lex and any other thing that has been an obstacle. I want to look to the future."

"Okay. I can do that. What're you thinking about?"

"What would you say about leaving Smallville?"

"I would need to ask why?"

"Because I can't help the world if I'm trying to do it from Smallville. I want to do more than I've been doing."

"That's great, Clark. I think you need to help people. It's who you are. It's who you were meant to be."

"Lana, the question is do you want to come with me. Be a part of my destiny?"

"What're you saying, Clark?"

"I'm saying I want you to share your life with me. Be a part of all of me. Make my life whole. Be my life, Lana."

Lana sat in 'ah' with her mouth open. Just last night it looked so bleak and now it was so clear. Her future was waiting. Clark removed a box from his pocket and removed the ring from inside. Clark got up from his chair and took Lana by the hand as he dropped to one knee.

"Will you marry me, Lana?"

"Clark, of course I will. I love you so much," Lana said with tears in her eyes.

He slid the ring on her finger and Clark pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly. His dreams were coming true. And their lives could move forward. Clark kissed her for several more minutes. Then he just held her and felt so happy.

"This is an unexpected but welcome surprise. Why the sudden change?"

"Because I'm doing whatever it takes."

Lana looked up at him and smiled. She reached up and touched his cheek. Clark looked happier than he had in so many years. And hopefully he would be this happy forever. Lana noticed that Clark's face was beginning to turn red like he was about to ask something embarrassing.

"Uh Lana, since you want to share all of me, would you like to help me with something? Some control issues?"

"With what? Oh, I see. Of course I would, Clark."

Clark took her by the hand and led her up the stairs where there were candles leading to their bedroom and there were roses all over the floor. All inside the room was the same way. She looked at Clark and knew. Knew he was very serious about their life together. This was a huge step for them because he was he was now conquering his fears.

For what seemed like hours, Lana basked in the glow and euphoria of their love. This time was better than the first time and better than the time when she had his powers. Clark was everything she could have ever asked for and had never felt this amazing. Lana could feel Clark staring at her as they lay in bed.

"You're staring, Clark," Lana said with a smile.

"Sorry. You're just so beautiful and I can't believe you said you'd marry me," Clark answered.

"Why? I told you 'yes' before or so you tell me."

"I know but life has been complicated and I didn't know if you were having second thoughts. I'll admit I did."

"And now?"

"I'll never doubt it again. This is the most real thing in my life. You are, Lana."

He pulled her close to him so he could hold her, like he always had.

"So, now what, Clark? Where do we go?"

"I was thinking of Metropolis. The new editor of the Daily Planet, Perry White, owes me a job. What do you think?"

"I think it will be absolutely great. As long as we are together everything will be great. Maybe I'll go back to college and you could too."

"Maybe. All I know is I love you. And I can't wait for our life to begin, officially."

"Me either."

Clark pulled her even closer and kissed her tenderly. He didn't know when they'd get married; he only knew he wanted it to be soon. Clark also knew that Lana was his choice and he could not have been happier with it. His destiny was coming to light and things would change: for the better this time because they had both done whatever it takes.


End file.
